The present invention relates to a car-used spare power system quick charging device which is able to boost middle or low voltage into high voltage and quickly charge/discharge the car battery by way of pulse. The quick charging device serves to supply power for outdoor mini-type electric appliances or starting car engine.
It often takes place that a car fails to start due to insufficient power. Under such circumstance, it is often necessary to via wires connect the power supply of another car with the broken car for starting the engine.
In an urban area where many car service stations are located, in the case that the power runs out, a broken car can be conveniently rescued However, in a suburban area, in the case that the power runs out and no spare battery is available, the broken car can be hardly rescued.
A conventional battery charger has been developed for solving the above problem. The battery charger is able to charge the battery without finding a rescue car and via wires connecting the power supply of the rescue car with the broken car. However, it takes about 45 to 60 minutes for such battery charger to charge the battery. This time is 3 to 4 times the charging time of connection between two cars via wires. Therefore, it is quite time-consuming to charge the battery. Moreover, in the case that the charging battery is under middle or low voltage, the voltage difference is small and the charging time will be longer and the voltage can be hardly totally released.